Petite sortie entre collègues
by MellyPan
Summary: Après une longue enquête difficile, Deeks invite Kensi à aller boire un verre. L'histoire est mieux que le résumé, promis !


Bonjour !

En farfouillant dans mon ordinateur, j'ai retrouvé cet OS que j'avais écrit l'année dernière. Ce n'est pas le mieux que j'ai pu écrire, ça c'est sur, mais bon, je le poste quand même.

Très court résumé :

Après une longue enquête difficile, Deeks invite Kensi à aller boire un verre.

* * *

Notre équipe venait de finir une enquête difficile. Sam avait invité Callen chez lui, Nell et Éric étaient partis sur la plage. Deeks, lui avait invité Kensi à boire un verre dans un bar. Il était 20 heures, Deeks arriva chez Kensi. Il sonna et attendit quelques secondes avant que sa partenaire ne vienne lui ouvrir. Elle portait une robe noire, des talons ainsi qu'un petit sac de la même couleur.

- Salut ! S'exclama Kensi.

- Salut...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, ça va. Répondit-il légèrement perturbé. Tu es magnifique !

- Merci... Toi aussi t'es tout beau.

- Merci.

Lui, portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume.

- On y va ? Demanda le lieutenant.

- Volontiers.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle accepta tout sourire. Sur le trajet ils parlèrent de leur enquête.

- Je suis contente qu'on ai retrouvé cette petite saine et sauve.

- Moi aussi. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à un enfant...

- Oui.. Mais pourtant il y en a qui le font.

- Oui...

- Ça va Deeks ?

- Ouais, ouais.

Il lui sourit et ils roulèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver.

- Le carrosse de madame est arrivé.

- Votre carrosse ensablé était charmant... Lui répondit-elle, se prenant au jeu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma voiture ?

- Du sable. Dit-elle en riant.

- Oh, ça va, hein. Peut-être qu'il y a du sable dedans, mais toi t'es pas mieux.

Kensi fit mine de ne pas voir de quoi il voulait parler :

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi, miss beurre de cacahuète.

- Oh ! Ok, j'abandonne. On y va ?

- On y va.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar. D'un coté il y avait des tables pour manger ou simplement boire un verre, le bar puis de l'autre coté, une petite piste de danse avait été aménagée. Ils, s'essayèrent et attendirent le serveur. Une fois leur commande passée, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Leurs boissons arrivèrent, ils remercièrent le serveur et parlèrent tout en buvant.

- C'est agréable de décompresser après le boulot. Déclara le surfeur.

- Tu as raison.

- Hum... Je voulais te dire quelque chose...

- Marty ! S'écria une femme en arrivant pratiquement en courant.

- _Zut ! Juste quand je voulais parler à Kensi..._ Tiens, salut Alice... Dit-il sans conviction.

- Marty ! Ça fait longtemps. S'exclama la dénommée Alice.

- _Pas assez... _Oui, c'est vrai.

- Deeks ? Tu nous présente ? Demanda Kensi, un peu sèchement.

- Oui. Alors Alice, voici Kensi, mon équipière. Kenz', Alice, une de mes ex...

Kensi détailla Alice : elle était grande, blonde avec les yeux marrons.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Dit la blonde joyeusement.

Kensi lui sourit, sans pour autant répondre.

Alice resta encore plusieurs minutes, puis demanda à Deeks de la rejoindre. Il regarda Kensi.

- Vas-y.

- Je reviens vite ! Lui lança Deeks.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit, pas vraiment pressé. Elle resta à table pendant plusieurs minutes, Deeks ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Elle décida d'aller vers lui, et de faire en sorte de se faire draguer par d'autres hommes, pour attirer son attention.

Elle se leva, marcha dans leur direction. Kensi marchait doucement, attirant au passage les regard de plusieurs hommes. Elle se mit à danser, puis un homme vint à sa rencontre.

- Bonsoir...

- Bonsoir. Lui répondit-elle en se rapprochant, et dansant plus sensuellement.

- Je m'appelle Quentin et vous ?

- Kensi.

- Joli prénom. La complimenta-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Merci. Dit-elle en souriant.

Deeks, qui était à quelques mètres de là, avait tout vu depuis le début et commençait à s'énerver.

- Marty ? Tout va bien ?

- Ouais, ouais.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Voyant qu'il regardait Kensi sans arrêt elle s'arrêta de danser et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Pourquoi tu la regarde tout le temps ?

- Qui ?

- Ton équipière, là heu... Mensi ?

- Kensi.

- Oui, voilà. Pourquoi tu la fixe depuis tout à l'heure ? Elle te plait ?

- Peut-être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ?

- Oh ! Un peu de respect s'il te plait ! C'est une fille géniale ! Et, entre nous, elle est plus belle que toi. Lui répondit-il un peu agressif, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Bah vas la rejoindre ! Et dépêches-toi, parce que ce gars, là, il ne va pas la lâcher de si tôt. Une fois seulement qu'il l'aura mise dans son lit.

- Quoi ? Bon, j'y vais. Bye !

Il se dirigea rapidement vers elle.

- Tiens, Deeks ! Tu t'es séparé de ta blondasse ?

- Je peux te parler ? - Tu vois, je suis occupée, là. - S'te plait Kenz... - Ok. Je reviens Quentin. - Ouais. Répondit l'homme, pas très convaincu.

Deeks amena Kensi dans un couloir.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Lui demanda-telle sèchement.

- Tu me promets de ne pas me taper ?

- Oui... Répondit Kensi suspicieuse.

Deeks souffla un grand coup, puis se lança.

- Avant qu'Alice ne vienne, tu te rappelles, je voulais te dite quelque chose ? Non, ne réponds pas, laisse moi parler s'il te plait. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire... Et cette enquête, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça a été le déclic. Mais, on s'en fiche. Ce que je voulais dire, te dire, c'est qu'il y a deux ans, j'ai rencontré une femme. Une femme impressionnante. Elle est intelligente, elle a de l'humour, elle est magnifique. Je connais son visage, ses traits par cœur tellement je l'ais regardée. Et je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Cette femme, elle est tout pour moi. Je pourrais mourir pour elle. C'est mon soleil, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Heureusement, je la vois tous les jours. Cette femme, c'est toi Kensi. Depuis le premier jour, dans cette salle de sport, j'ai su que tu avais quelque chose de plus que toutes les femmes. J'ai appris à te connaitre, à t'apprécier, à t'aimer. Oui, c'est dit. Je t'aime Kensi.

Kensi en avait les larmes aux yeux. Lui, Marty Deeks, l'homme qu'elle aimait, venait de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, encore dans ses pensées. Devant l'absence de réaction de Kensi, Deeks baissa la tête, en pensant que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il attendit, pendant plusieurs secondes, une minute, puis, tourna les talons, la tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux et en colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le lui avoue ? Elle allait le considérer différemment maintenant, et si ça se trouve, il venait de perdre son amitié... Il fit quelques pas et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il fut surpris quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Kensi. Il baissa les yeux, mais elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se séparèrent en souriant.

- Je t'aime, Marty.

Ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser, passionnément. Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

- On retourne dans la salle ? Interrogea le lieutenant.

- Oui.

Les deux amoureux repartirent dans la salle, main dans la main. Quand ils passèrent sur la piste, Quentin arriva.

- Ah ! Kensi ! Vous revoilà enfin ! Hé ! Vous, lâchez-là.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Deeks en souriant.

- On retourne s'asseoir Marty ?

- Bien sur. Acquiesça Deeks, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir sous le regard ahuri de Quentin. Une demie-heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent chez lui.

- Ah ! Tu l'as encore ? Demanda Kensi en passant devant un tableau.

- Et alors ? Il est chouette, non ?

- Des chiens qui jouent au poker... Si tu le dis.

- Bien sur que je le dis. Dit-il, arrivant par derrière.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kensi, qui tourna la tête et lui sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent, longtemps. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'emmena dans la chambre, ils étaient encore en train de s'embrasser. La suite ne regarde personne. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'ils passèrent une nuit agitée...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé. Je vous dis à bientôt (le plus vite possible) pour de nouvelles histoires ! ;)

Bye


End file.
